godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Godzilla: King of the Monsters (ゴジラ：モンスターのキン, lit. Gojira: Monsutā no kingu) is a late 2016/early 2017 stop motion animation web series created by Godzilla crossover writer Max Carroll. The series follows Godzilla as he does battle with various monsters from the Godzilla, Ultraman, and Pacific Rim franchises. There will be 3 seasons, each one containing 13 episodes each. Season 1 is the introduction of several of the kaiju, with Season 2 expanding more on the individual kaiju. Season 3 is the series buildup, showcasing a huge, episodic crossover between Godzilla and Pacific Rim. Overview The series is created through stop motion animation, utilizing Bandai, Bandai Creations and S.H.MonsterArts figures. The first season has very randomized episodes to help set up and explain the characters, and several different stories. The second season goes into the characters' personalities more, along with introducing more kaiju such as Zilla and Gomora. The third season is the buildup, and is alluded to at the end of the second season, with the Precursors preparing their military for a full-scale invasion of Earth. This season also showcases the apparent death of Godzilla, who seemingly dies during the final confrontation between Earth's monsters and Slattern, the god of the Anteverse kaiju. Godzilla Junior becomes the third Godzilla after this. Plot Season 1 In 1984, 30 years after the original Godzilla was destroyed, Tokyo is under attack by the flying-lizard monster known as Varan. A second Godzilla emerges from Tokyo Bay and enters the city. Godzilla finds Varan and the two have at it. Eventually, Godzilla clips Varan's flight with his atomic breath, and finally defeats Varan and sends him into the ocean. Godzilla roars in victory and retreats as well. Back on Monster Island, Godzilla flashes back to when he was a lone dinosaur living on the island, and witnesses the bright detonation of the atomic bomb that mutated him. Back in the present, Godzilla heads back out to sea and encounters the monster known as Ebirah. Godzilla and Ebirah do battle, and the King of Monsters severely injures Ebirah underwater, sending the mammoth crustacean packing. Afterwards, Godzilla returns to Monster Island and begins to explore his home. While walking, he discovers a giant cave and investigates. He then discovers the subterranean monster, Baragon, sleeping in it. Godzilla turns to leave, only to accidentally hit Baragon with his tail, awakening him. Baragon attacks Godzilla, knocking him over and disorienting him. Baragon then begins to punch Godzilla, hard, until the king knocks of the underground tyrant with his atomic breath. Godzilla then easily defeats Baragon, and sends him back into his cave. Afterwards, Godzilla gets the unwanted attention of the gigantic dinosaur Gorosaurus, who challenges Godzilla to a fight. Godzilla easily bests Gorosaurus and moves on. Godzilla then encounters Manda when he heads to a different portion of the shoreline. However, instead of fighting Manda, Godzilla simply scares her off with a loud roar. Afterwards, while traveling across the island, Godzilla encounters Rodan, a gigantic pterodactyl and an old rival of Godzilla's, and the two fight. They are both evenly matched until Godzilla weakens Rodan with a nuclear pulse. Godzilla then leaves, only for Rodan to return days later and grant his respect for Godzilla. After that, a monster, this time from space, arrives on Earth. The monster, dubbed King Ghidorah, attacks Osaka and battles Godzilla when he arrives to protect his territory. Godzilla and King Ghidorah do battle, and the latter is narrowly defeated and cast back into space.